bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quilge Opie
Change Spiritual Power to Great He dispatched three of the most powerful Fracion without taking any damage or even dirtying his clothes. Lieutenant level shinigami failed to do that 17 months ago. He also has not used any of his more powerful Quincy techniques, nor is he even worried about fighting a multitude of Numeros or even Ichigo Kurosaki. He alsi has the title of Captain in the Vandenreich, an organisation with a leader dwarfing the power of high ranking espada. I think he warrants more than Lieutenant level reiatsu. :well there are some innacuracies in your argument. While they may have been the most powerful fraccion around currently, they were having a hard time taking on Rangiku and Momo, thus they brought out ayon. So to say that lieutenant level shinigami couldn't take them would be inaccurate. As far as using more powerful Quincy techniques, thats really subjective. Quincy commonly use spirit bows and arrows, decidedly these guys use reishi fire, spears, daggers and heavy artillery. We don't know the lvl the power of these weapons are but it's likely spirit bows and arrows are the same in lvl to daggers and spears. True he has no issue with fighting arrancar especially harribels fraccion but he doesn't even know who ichigo is. So we shouldn't confuse arrogance with power. The leaders power has no more reflection on his power. Having said that great level maybe necessary considering his combative capabilities to date.-- 16:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) How about now? He seems to be on par with Ichigo, stronger than Ishida (since the last time Ichigo entered combat with him) and upon releasing his Letz Stiltz he released a large amount of reiatsu. Oliverfalcon (talk) 14:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :He was not on par with Ichigo. If he was on par with Ichigo, he would not have needed to release the Letzt Stil. Yes, he released a large amount of reiatsu upon taking that form, that is because that is what the form does.-- Though I won't say he's on par with Ichigo, I don't really agree that he's not on par because he needed to release Letz Stil. Some of the Espada's in the Arrancar arc, used their ressureccion despite they're already in control of their battle, like Aaroniero vs Rukia, and Barragan vs Soifon. Hmm, he stood his ground against Ayon. I think a great level would be suitable now. Just my opinion though. :yet and still we acknowledge that this is in a new state with increased power, the power level is supposed to be based on his power before releasing anything. If anything his power level is higher because of the new form as its not always like that.-- First Jagdarmee According to chapter 489, page 12, he is the leader of the first Jagdarmee, implying there are more. I think this should be mentioned in the article. It's locked, so I can't add it. Deathstrawberry (talk) 13:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Deathstrawberry :While the insinuation that there is more Jagdarmee is true, there really is no justification to place that information on his article, such a think is more or less more appropriate on the Vandenreich article page.-- Quincy Cross http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c489/10.html The page clearly depicts his cross transforming into a military saber instead of bow. Why isn't this mentioned in the actual article? --NeutraVega (talk) 00:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki is free to edit.-- I like to confirm stuff like this in discussions first - I detest having my edits reverted without explanation or reason. --NeutraVega (talk) 07:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) OH, LOOK! Somebody reverted my edit and deleted the image not ten minutes after I made it... "Free to edit" you say? --NeutraVega (talk) 09:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :We have our rules, you have warned many times of them, this site is free to edit provided the rules are followed!! Discussion closed!! His arrow's strength in comparison to Ishida. I don't think you can say his arrows are far more powerful than Ishida's because Ichigo says himself that it's been a long time since he has been targeted by Ishida's arrows; if Ichigo is referring to when they first fought when he was just becoming a shinigami, then this comparison might not be accurate. I don't think you should state that his arrows are far more powerful, and more like according to Ichigo, they are more powerful though this comparison may be inaccurate due to Ichigo and Ishida not fighting for a long time. The major thing is that it's not 100% true that Ishida's attacks are weaker than Kirge.Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 18:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) If you read more Kirge says that it's impossible that his attacks are stronger than ishida's.--Blossom Tree (talk) 19:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I forgot to mention that. Thanks Blossom Tree. You can't just state his arrows are much stronger than Uryu Ishida's just because Ichigo said it when referring to a time when Ishida was weaker. Just don't make it an absolute statement, and it's good.Shanghaikid2007 (talk) 19:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :We can only gauge by what has taken place. Kirge fires his arrows which Ichigo identifies as more powerful then Uryu's. Whether they are or not is left to be determined. Kirge states that they shouldnt be less powerful then his. Thus we cant really determine whose more accurate in this issue until Uryu can prove otherwise. Looking back and stating well its been a while since Ichigo fought Ishida isnt really a answer, especially since Ichigo has gotten more powerful.-- Biskiel From the way in which the sentence is worded on page 14 of chapter 491 ("my Vollständig ｢Biskiel｣'s''...power''"), my interpretation is that Biskiel is meant to represent the name of Kirge's particular Vollständig, rather than simply the attack he attempted to use. So, what do others think? Blackstar1 (talk) 15:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Enhanced Endurance? Endurance is one's ability to withstand pain and keep going, durability is how much damage one can take without damage. Kirge has not shown Endurance feats, only that he is extremely durable, durable enough to shirk off Ichigo's zanpakuto and a Getsuga. I'd edit it myself, but the page is locked Grimmjow2 (talk) 01:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think we should add that Kirge is physically immortal. Or at least mention the fact he had his neck broken and clicked it back into place with no negative effects. If someone can withstand a broken neck and spine and still be unfazed, then by normal standards, they are biologically and physically immortal. Maybe attribute it to "blut", or blood cloth according the Japanese translation of the German. Oliverfalcon (talk) 16:57, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :This is something that we need to wait on. We have no idea what happened, what he means by blut, whether this is an effect of Vollstandig or if this is a natural ability of his.-- :To say he is immortal is a bit much. As Godisme said we dont know enough right now. The original point of this discussion, endurance -> durability, has been taken care of. Thanks Grimmjow2. 20:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Quincy abilities I don't think that certain Quincy abilities such as the Blut and the Rasotengai are exculsive of the Volstandig. Uryu used Rasotengai without the Quincy: Last Style and one of the Vandenreich attacking Soul Society used the defensive Blut without activating the Volstandig, so i believe that these abilities should be moved to Kirge base abilities section. Any opinions on this? Darksusanoo (talk) 12:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :The content has been corrected.-- Medallion Why isn't the Bankai-absorbing medallion listed in Kirge's equipment section? He was seen using it trying to seal Ichigo's Bankai and failling, but he did atempt to use it. Chapter 498 page 6-8. Since the page is currently locked, can someone with the power edit that flaw? Darksusanoo (talk) 02:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC)